George Clooney
George Timothy Clooney er sønn av journalist og skuespiller Nick Clooney og politiker Nina Warren. Hans onkel var skuespiller José Ferrer (som vant Oscar for Cyrano de Bergerac), fetter med Miguel Ferrer, og nevø av den berømte jazz og country-sangerinne Rosemary Clooney. Han ar en eldre søster, Ada, født i 1958. George studerte skuespill ved Beverly Hills Playhouse. Før hadde han som første yrkesvalg å bli en baseballspiller, men ga opp denne karrieren. Etter å ha deltatt i midten av 80-tallet i episoder av tv-serier som The Golden Girls, Hotel, The Murder, She Wrote og Street Hawk og hovedrollen i serien E/R siden 1985 og tv-filmen Combat High (1986), debuterte i George på kino med skrekkfilmen Return to Horror High (1987). Senere har han spilt i The Return of the Killer Tomatoes! (1988), Surf Connection (1990) og The Harvest (1993). I 1989 giftet han seg med skuespillerinnen Talia Balsam, og ble skilt i 1992. Han har tidligere vært kjæreste med skuespilleren Kelly Preston. I 1994 oppnådde han internasjonal berømmelse i TV-serien Akutten, som ble nominert til Emmy ved flere anledninger. Med From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), en film regissert av Robert Rodriguez, oppnådde Clooney sin første store rolle på den store skjermen. Deretter kastet han seg ut i filmer som Batman & Robin (1997), Fredsmegleren (1997), Den tynne røde linjen (1998), Three Kings (1999), Den perfekte stormen (2000), og O Brother. Where Art Thou hvor han vant en Golden Globe. I 2002 regidebuterte han med Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Etter forholdet med med Talia Balsam, har Clooney holdt romanser med skuespillerinner som Kimberley Russell, Dee Dee Pfeiffer, Denise Crosby, Reneé Zellweger, Trayles Howard og Brooke Langton. Bortsett fra kvinnelige selskap, Clooney også opprettholdt et nært "vennelig" forhold med en gris som het Max, som døde i 2006. For sin opptreden i Syriana (2005), vant Clooney en Golden Globe og en Oscar for beste mannlige birolle. Andre titler av hans filmer er Good Night, and Good Luck (2005) og The Good German (2006), en thriller satt i Berlin i perioden etter avslutningen av andre verdenskrig regissert av Steven Soderbergh, en av hans beste venner og kolleger, som han delte prosjekter som i i komedien Ocean's Eleven (2002) og dens oppfølgere. I Michael Clayton (2007) var Soderbergh co-produsert med Clooney selv. Leatherheads (2008) film satt i 20-årene om et rugby-lag var hans tredje film som regissør. I Burn After Reading (2008), en komedien regissert av Coen-brødrene. I Up in the Air (2009), regissert av Jason Reitman, er en film basert på en roman av Walter Kirn, spiller Clooney Ryan Bingham, en mann som reiser rundt i USA. For sine prestasjoner i denne filmen ble han nominert til Oscar for beste hovedrolle. I Menn som stirrer på geiter (2009) spiller han Lyn Cassady, det amerikansk soldat som en del av en elite enhet som brukes psykiske metoder for å bekjempe fiender. Filmografi 2013 -- August: Osage County (produsent) 2013 -- Gravity (skuespiller: Matt Kowalski) 2012 -- Operasjon Argo (produsent) 2011 -- The Descendants (skuespiller: Matt King) 2011 -- Maktens menn (regissør, manus, produsent, skuespiller: Governor Mike Morris) 2009 -- Den fantastiske Mikkel Rev (skuespiller: Voice of Mr. Fox) 2009 -- Up in the Air (skuespiller: Ryan Bingham) 2007 -- Michael Clayton (skuespiller: Michael Clayton) 2006 -- The Good German (skuespiller: Jake Geismer) 2005 -- Syriana (skuespiller: Bob Barnes) 2005 -- Good Night, and Good Luck (regissør, manus, skuespiller: Fred Friendly) 2000 -- Den perfekte stormen (skuespiller: Captain Billy Tyne) 2000 -- O Brother, Where Art Thou? (skuespiller: Everett) 1999 -- South Park: Større, lengre og usensurert (skuespiller: Voice of Dr. Gouache) 1998 -- Den tynne røde linjen (skuespiller: Capt. Charles Bosche) 1998 -- Utenfor rekkevidde (skuespiller: Jack Foley) 1996 -- En fin dag (skuespiller: Jack Taylor) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2012 -- Beste Film for Operasjon Argo (med Ben Affleck og Grant Heslov) : 2005 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Syriana ; Nominert : 2011 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for The Descendants : 2011 -- Beste Adapterte Manus for Maktens menn (med Grant Heslov og Beau Willimon) : 2009 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Up in the Air : 2007 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Michael Clayton : 2005 -- Beste Regissør for Good Night, and Good Luck : 2005 -- Beste Originale Manus for Good Night, and Good Luck (med Grant Heslov) Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George